


Практика, это путь к совершенству

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dr. Watson's diaries, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Pre-Slash, set in 1881, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Уотсон полагает, что из-за травмы ноги с танцами в его жизни покончено. Холмс намерен доказать обратное.





	Практика, это путь к совершенству

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Practice Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411059) by [mightymads](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymads/pseuds/mightymads). 



_4-го мая._

Погода была мрачной с самого утра. Свинцовые облака висели над городом угнетающе низко, а днём за окнами начал свою монотонную скороговорку дождь. К счастью, мои плечо и нога не очень сильно меня беспокоили, но будучи захваченным всепоглощающей апатией, я проводил день в своём кресле, читая Стивенсона, чтобы отвлечься от нежелательных мыслей. Холмс был занят своими альбомами с вырезками. Несмотря на отсутствие интересных дел, он, казалось, пребывал в хорошем настроении, напевая шепотом один из вальсов Шопена. Я был рад его компании. Даже когда у кого-то из нас было плохое настроение, молчать вместе было лучше, чем наедине с самим собой, а его энергия меня немного ободряла.

– Вы не будете против, если я поиграю, Уотсон? – внезапно спросил он.

– Нисколько, – ответил я.

Оторвавшись от кучи газет, он взял скрипку из лежащего в углу футляра и с мечтательным выражением на лице прикоснулся смычком к струнам. Зазвучала лёгкая, радостная мелодия во всём своём блеске, такая знакомая и возбуждающая. Она вернула меня в мои студенческие дни с балами и беззаботными танцами до рассвета, когда не было никакой боли и никаких печалей, а планы относительно будущего были великими. Моя душа была невинна, не запятнана кровью и бегством с поля боя, чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Меня ещё не преследовали призраки моих убитых товарищей. На каникулах я возвращался в Эдинбург, где в нашем старом маленьком доме жила моя мать. Если бы только я навещал её чаще.

Мои размышления не ускользнули от проницательного пристального взгляда Холмса. Он наморщил лоб, а улыбка его исчезла. Он закончил пьесу и, вздохнув, отложил скрипку.

– Я не хотел, чтобы вы загрустили, мой дорогой друг, – сказал он.

– Музыка заставила меня почувствовать ностальгию, а не грусть, – торопливо уверил я его. – Я не был на балах целую вечность.

– Я не могу сказать, что скучаю по таким мероприятиям, – пожав плечами, признался Холмс. – Но работа могла бы потребовать их посещения, а мои танцевальные навыки уже устарели.

– Да, они требуют практики, – согласился я.

– Действительно ли вы хороши в танце? – спросил Холмс с озорным блеском в глазах.

– Раньше был, но те дни уже ушли, – ответил я, покачав головой.

– О, Уотсон, вы, как обычно, слишком скромны, – сказал Холмс, растягивал слова. – Вы показали то, что умеете, во время нашего импровизированного спарринга на прошлой неделе. В определённой степени бокс мало чем отличается от танца. У вас – быстрая реакция, хорошие координация и чувство ритма. Вам немного недостаёт выносливости, но её можно будет восстановить с помощью надлежащей тренировки.

– Спасибо, Холмс, – скептически поблагодарил я. – Куда вы клоните?

Вместо ответа он протянул руку.

– Вы серьёзно? – уставился я на него. – О Боже.

Лицо Холмса было серьёзным, излучая ту решимость, с которой он подходил к запутанным проблемам. За несколько месяцев проживания в одной квартире я привык к его эксцентричности. Он был столь уверенным и убедительным, что я всегда выполнял его просьбы, какими бы нелепыми они не казались. Этот случай не стал исключением.

Я взял его протянутую руку и встал, всё ещё сбитый с толку идеей. Он притянул меня поближе, и в следующее мгновение мы оказались в личном пространстве друг друга. Наши дыхания смешались, а моё сердце пропустило удар, когда я почувствовал его аромат – слабые нотки чёрного табака и лавандовой помады для волос, смешанного с чем-то, что было присуще только _ему_. Впервые я посмотрел в его глаза с расстояния всего в пару дюймов. Радужки его глаз были тёмно-серыми. Зрачки немного расширились после того, как я положил правую руку на его талию, и мы приняли необходимую позу.

– Начнём? – беспристрастно спросил он, будто мы танцевали вместе каждый день.

– А как насчёт музыки? – спросил я. – Или вы предпочли бы считать?

– Давайте начнём со счёта. Раз...

Наши колени неловко столкнулись, и мы, соприкоснувшись в районе груди, чуть качнулись. Инстинктивно я сжал руку на талии Холмса, пока мы не восстановили равновесие.

– Ах, это моя вина, – сказал Холмс ровным голосом, которому противоречил румянец на его скулах. – Следование за кем-то – для меня нечто новое.

– Если это неудобно...

– Проблемы бодрят. Готовы?

Я кивнул, и он начал снова считать. Наши движения были не совсем гармоничны, так как мы оба долгое время не практиковались. Кроме того, быть ведомым вместо того, чтобы самому вести, должно быть, было действительно чуждо доминирующему характеру Холмса. Мои конечности ощущались громоздкими; боясь наступать на ноги Холмса, я вёл его неуклюже, и мы врезались в диван.

– Простите, – пробормотал я, покраснев. – Возможно, мы должны отказаться от этой затеи.

– Не падайте духом, Уотсон, – любезно сказал Холмс.

Он полагался на меня, как во время дела Джефферсона Хоупа, и я хотел быть достойным его доверия. Энтузиазм Холмса был заразен, поэтому мы возобновили наши усилия, полностью сосредоточившись на процессе. Спустя какое-то время Холмс научился ожидать мои шаги, и я тоже приспособился; возможно, это была память мышц, поскольку мои ноги, казалось, скользили сами собой. Всё, что я должен был делать – вести моего партнёра. Его гибкое, жилистое тело ощущалось странно в моих руках, привыкшим к мягкости и изгибам. Было определённо необычно танцевать с кем-то более высоким, чем я, и всё же, к моему удивлению, идея казалась весьма привлекательной.

Холмс выглядел беспечным, но его прижатая к моей ладонь стала влажной. Если бы мы были в перчатках, я бы ничего не заметил. Наши прижатые другу к другу руки были обнажены, и я мог ощутить дрожь длинных, нервных пальцев Холмса. Прекратив считать, он напевал мелодию вальса, а его глаза заблестели, когда он пристально на меня посмотрел. Забыв о своих глубоких раздумьях, я подпевал вместе с ним. Танец перестал быть упражнением или проблемой – мы действительно им наслаждались и потеряли счёт времени. Возможно, мы танцевали бы до вечера, если бы не судорога в моей ноге.

– Кажется, мы несколько увлеклись, – сказал Холмс извиняющимся тоном, когда я, засмеявшись, сел в своё кресло.

– Это была действительно хорошая тренировка, – ответил я.

– Тогда мы должны это повторить.

– О, определённо. Через несколько дней я буду весь в вашем распоряжении.

– А сейчас позвольте мне...

Усевшись у меня в ногах, он начал массировать мою воспалённую лодыжку. Пробормотав слова благодарности, я закрыл глаза. Его массаж стал в последнее время необходим, с той ночи, когда я не смог заснуть из-за боли, а он предложил помощь. В остальное время, днём, мы были в приподнятом настроении.

Поскольку я пишу это перед тем, как лечь в кровать, я не могу не задуматься над тем, как расцветает наша дружба. Снова и снова Холмс убеждал меня в моих собственных способностях, показывая, что в двадцать девять лет, которые мне стукнут через несколько недель, моя жизнь не закончена. Моё здоровье остаётся всё ещё хрупким, а мои перспективы – не такие уж радужные, но он не сдастся. Я буду работать над романом о деле Хоупа, а когда-нибудь смогу купить практику. Холмс меня вдохновляет. Я не думаю, что когда-нибудь восхищался кем-то – включая причуды этого человека – больше.

**Author's Note:**

> Что касается размышлений Уотсона о бегстве с поля битвы при Maiwand, вот выдержка из рассказа, написанного настоящим свидетелем и участником сражения, который должен был отступить таким же образом:
> 
> «Когда началось отступление, на нас обрушились все ужасы сражений с дикими народами. Большинство наших раненых, бедняг пришлось оставить на земле и их судьба, конечно, была предрешена. Кровь стынет в жилах, когда думаешь о печальной судьбе такого числа отважных мужчин». (Источник https://undereveryleaf.wordpress.com/2017/06/20/the-battle-of-maiwand-27th-july-1880-part-1/)


End file.
